Timeline
This Calendar lists every notable known events that happened in the D.Gray-man Universe from the beginning of the Holy War to the last events featured in the manga. Description The story takes place at the end of the 19th Century. As the exact date is unknown, the base date (0) for this timeline is the Discovery of the Cube, which is at the end of the 18th Century, that is to say 100 years prior to the story. Every event years are chronologically listed and are followed by the events which are themselves listed in chronological Order and marked with their date if it is known. '/!\ This Calendar is an approximation /!\ ' Timeline - 7000: * Fight between the Earl of Millennium and the Wielder of the Heart. The earl is defeated. * The 12 remaining Noah shelter in the Noah's Ark * The "3 days of Darkness" known as "The Great Flood". * The Innocence is submerged. * The Innocence is scattered all around the world. * The remaining Noah become the ancestors of Humanity. * The Earl of Millennium returns. -1000: * Birth of Victorio. * Birth of Sandra * Victorio becomes the gladiator of Sandra - 400: * Creation of Lala. * Lala is animated by a shard of Innocence. 0: * Discovery of The Cube. * Fondation of the New world alliance. * Hevlaska becomes the wielder of the Cube.Volume 25, Hevlaska has been around before the proper fondation of the Order. * Fondation of the Black Order. 1: * Launch of the Second Exorcist Program. 11: * June 23: Birth of Kevin Yeegar. 12: * August 5: Birth of Bookman. 15: * April 13: Birth of Guzol. 10 * Guzol meets Lala and he asks her to sing for him. 25: * September 21: Birth of Samo Han Wong. 35: * Setting of The Gatekeeper 40: * Birth of Sahlins Epstain. 42: * May 19: Birth of Luigi Fermi. 46: * May 11: Birth of Joe. * September 30: Birth of the Head Nurse. 48: * April 10: Birth of Edgar Chang Martin. 49 * The Earl of Millennium splits into two babies.Volume 25, Chapter 220, Page 74 : 66 - 17 years * Katerina Eve Campbell adopts them and raises them as her own children. 50: * January 22: Birth of Malcolm C. Lvellie. 51: * September 29: Birth of Twi Chang. 58 * Birth of Rob Neal. 60: * April 19: Birth of Froi Tiedoll. 61: * March 18: Birth of Winters Socalo. 66 * Nea D. Campbell betrays the Earl of Millennium and tries to usurp his place. He kills 12 Noah in the process.Chapter 187: 35 years before Wisely's awakening * The Earl of Millennium defeats Nea and devours him. * Mana Walker's sanity starts to slip and he starts to wander. 67: * March 3: Birth of Andrew Nansen. 68: * November 1: Birth of Klaud Nine. * November 7: Birth of Jeryy. 70: * March 29: Birth of Renny Epstain. * May 16: Birth of Suman Dark * The original Alma Karma and the original Yu Kanda are killed by an Akuma. 71: * May 9: Birth of Skinn Bolic. * June 13: Birth of Komui Lee. * August 24: Birth of Mahoja * November 11: Birth of Bak Chang. 72: * July 1: Birth of Maosa. * August 4: Birth of Mercym. * December 1: Birth of Arystar Krory III. 73: * October 13: Birth of Tup Dop. * October 23: Birth of Anita. 74: * September 8: Birth of Reever Wenhamm. 75: * January 1: Birth of Miranda Lotto. * January 11: Birth of Kie. * July 2: Birth of Johnny Gill. 79: * September 7: Birth of Moor Hesse. * December 31: Birth of Feedler. 80: * May 4: The mother of Chaozii Han is killed by an akuma. Anita and her mother practice an emergency delivering of Chaozi. 81: * February 17: Birth of Rikei. * April 5: Birth of Daisya Barry. * July 30: Birth of Goushi. * October 2: Birth of Madarao * November 25: Birth of Shifu. * December 29: Birth of Howard Link. 82: * March 20: Birth of Rohfa. * April 14: Birth of Tokusa. * August 10: Birth of Lavi. 83: * March 7: Birth of Emilia Galmar. * October 25: Birth of Tryde. * December 21: Birth of Jasdevi. * Division of Jasdevi into Jasdero and Devit 84: * February 4: Birth of Wisely. * February 20: Birth of Lenalee Lee. 85: * Birth of Allen Walker. 86: * July 9: Birth of Tewaku. 87 * March 3: Birth of Kiredori 88: * Lavi becomes Bookman's apprentice. * February 3: Birth of Jan. 89: * Lavi is shot by a bullet and nearly dies. 90: * Lenalee is found to be an accomodator. She is forcefully brought to the Order. * Komui Lee joins the Asian Branch of the Black Order. 91: * Tyki Mikk awakens as a noah and swears loyalty to the Millennium Earl. * December 6: "Birth" of Alma Karma. 92: * May 7: Birth of Timothy Hearst. * June 6: "Birth" of Yu Kanda. Kanda and Alma meet. * December: Noise Marie is critically hurt by an akuma. He is saved by Yu Kanda from his head wound.Chapter 190: June 6 + 193 days = December 16. Also maches with the month of Artificial exorcists arcs (december): 9 years later. * Massacre of the Laboratory 6: Twi Chang, Edgar Chang Martin, Sahlins Epstain amongst others are slaughtered by Alma Karma. * Alma Karma and Yuu Kanda fight to death. Alma ends up in a comatose state and is hidden by Central. * December 25 : Allen Walker meets Mana. * December 25 :Death of Allen the dog caused by Cosimov. 93: * Kanda travels for a year with Tiedoll before going to the Order. * Komui Lee joins the European Branch of the Order and is promoted to Section Leader of the Science Division. He reunites with his sister. * June 12: Birth of Lucia. * Kanda meets Lenalee and reunites with Marie. 94: * Allen becomes a clown alongside Mana. 95: * Mana dies. * December 24: Allen tries to resurrect him with the help of to the Earl but he is turned into an akuma and Allen destroys it with his innocence. * Cross finds Allen. * Suman is found to be an accomodator and joins the Black Order. 96: * Allen becomes Cross's apprentice. They begin to travel around the World. * Skin Bolic awakens as a noah and swears loyalty to the Millennium Earl. 98: * The Bookmen join the Black Order. * Lavi meets Lenalee, Kanda and Doug. * Marriage of Claire and Marc. Claire is killed in an accident. * Mark tries to call her back to life but he is killed and she becomes an akuma. 99: * Timothy arrives at the Hearst orphenage. * Doug gets himself turned into an akuma. Lavi is forced to destroy him. 100 * May Debut: Cross Marian abandons Allen in India.Chapter 2: August minus 3 months * Allen Walker encounters the Earl of Millennium for the second time. * August Debut :Allen Walker joins the Black Order.Chapter 19: November 7 minus 3 months * November 6: Allen saves MirandaThe day before they encounter Miranda * November 7: Allen and Lenalee meet Miranda Chapter 19: october 9 + 29 days (30th rewinded day) * November 11: Allen Walker and Lenalee encounter Road Kamelot in the Rewinding City.Chapter 21: "34th November 9" * Miranda Lotto joins the Black Order. * End of the 7000 years Prologue of the holy War. * Kevin Yeegar is killed by the Noah Family. His 8 shards of Innocence are destroyed. 101 * Kazaana Reed and Chalker Laboun are killed by Tyki Mikk. * Suman Dark betrays the Black Order and Innocence by giving his comrades 's positions. * Arystar Krory III joins the Black Order. * Daisya Barry is killed by Tyki Mikk. * Gwen Flail, Tina Spark, Sol Galen and 142 finders are killed by the Noah Family. * Allen Walker, Lavi, Bookman, Lenalee Lee and Arystar Krory meet Anita and her crew. They head to Edo. * Suman Dark becomes a Fallen One.Estimation: The travel between China to Edo can't take a whole season. (3 months before the cherry blossoms of Spring). * Tyki Mikk kills Suman Dark and leaves Allen Walker for dead. * Lenalee Lee destroys a level 3 akuma. She pushes her innocence to its limits and is almost killed. * Spring: The Team reaches Edo and fight the Millennium Earl's forces. Chapter 77: Cherry Blossoms's first blooms happen in early spring. * Allen Walker gets the Crown Clown and destroys a level 3 akuma. * The ship reaches Japan but they all the crewmates namely Anita and Mahoja die of their wounds when the exorcists leave the ship. * Allen Walker reaches Edo and stops the Earl. * Allen Walker, Lavi, Kanda Yuu, Lenalee Lee, Arystar Krory and Chaozii Han are sucked into the Noah's Ark. * Kanda Yu kills Skin Bolic. * Arystar Krory fights Jasdevi and uses "Bloody Krory". * Allen Walker fights Tyki Mikk and hits the critical point. * Lavi fights Road Kamelot. * Cross Marian penetrates the Ark and finds the Akuma Egg. * Allen Walker stops the downloading of the Ark and takes control of it. * Chaozii Han is found to be an accomodator and joins the Order. * Lulu Bell invades the Headquarters of the Black Order with her army of akumas. Many members of the Science division namely Tup Dop and Andrew Nansen are killed or transformed in Skull. * The Order witnesses the birth of the first recorded level 4 akuma in History. It kills multiple people and almost destroys the Order. * Launch of Third Exorcist Program. * Komuvitan D Incident. * The European Branch moves to a new place * Cross Marian and Malcolm C. Lvellie make a secret pact regarding the 14th. * October: Cross Marian is attacked by Apocryphos. His body is never found.Chapter 172. December minus 2 months * December :Allen Walker, Yu Kanda and Noise Marie are sent to investigate about the Phantom Thief G Case in Paris.Timothy Hearst joins the Black Order.Chapter 172 * The Third Exorcist Program is completed. Madarao, Tokusa, Tewaku, Goushi and Kiredori become exorcists.Chapter 184: Allen is looking for Madarao to finish his mission report, so there is presumably no timeskip between Phantom G and Artificial exorcists arcs * Wisely Kamelot awakens as a Noah. * The Earl of Millennium attacks the North American Branch of the Black Order with his fellow noah and an army of akumas. * Alma Karma awakes and kills a lot of Black Order Members. * Winters Sokaro kills Kiredori. * Lenalee Lee kills Goushi. * Alma Karma dies and Yu Kanda is missing in action. * Allen Walker is emprisonned. * Apocryphos breaks in Allen's cell and tries to merge with him. * Tyki Mikk and Road Kamelot come to his rescue and Road is hit by Apocryphos. She disappears. * Howard Link is left for dead by Apocryphos. * Allen Walker is branded for treason and he escapes. 102 * March: Yu Kanda comes back to the Order.Chapter 207: 3 months later * Johnny Gill leaves the Order. * Allen Walker meets the Earl of Millennium during his mare. * Nea D. Campbell awakens in Allen's body and takes control of it. * Danny and Eams find Allen Walker but are killed by the Earl of Millennium. * Allen gains informations in Nea's inner world. He manages to return to the real world thanks to the help of Johnny Gill. References Category:D.Gray-man Category:D.Gray-man Encyclopedia